With These Hands
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Detective Ema Skye was not one with strange fetishes. She could easily appreciate a man's naked body or something in particular that would be noticeable to most everyone around them. Established Klavier/Ema


**Author's Notes**: I own nothing. And _Mit diesen Händen, ich werde dich für immer halten._ should be German for _With these hands, I'll hold you forever._:3 I hope it came out okay because I used an online translator.

* * *

**With These Hands**

Detective Ema Skye was not one with strange fetishes. She could easily appreciate a man's naked body or something in particular that would be noticeable to most everyone around them.

However, there were many things that Prosecutor Klavier Gavin was known for. His rock star appeal, his long blond hair, his colorful past as part of the Gavinners and his cool confidence the he continuously exudes even during the most heated trials were what people had known him for.

The brunette detective knew him as the man with the hands. There was something about his hands that she could just appreciate. They had cruel calluses from when he played guitar back then and Klavier actually disliked his hands. He called it one of his very few flaws of his being.

Ema disagreed very heartily. It wasn't a fetish though.

Every time they hugged, she always reached for his hands and always brought them in between them. To her, they were smooth and just as cool as his personality was which would be opposite from her own since she was always heated about something. She was always warm from emotion and outrage about something seemingly big but whenever he touched her with those hands, suddenly it seemed like it was small after all. She always brought them to her face, where it would get heated up from her aforementioned emotions. She just loved how the touch always seemed to cool her down seemingly instantly.

That didn't make her weird. It just meant that his touches were comforting to her.

Ema enjoyed it whenever the two would watch a movie together, just the two of them, and she'd fall asleep on his lap. The last thing she remembered was when she felt him rub her head. To most, it would seem that Klavier would akin her to a dog but Ema felt the opposite. Klavier had teased her about something stupid and Ema blurted out she enjoyed be petted on the head – similar to a dog. Thankfully, the blond man was one to actually keep secrets – perhaps he understood more than Ema had thought. Only when they had moments such as this, Klavier would pat her head. It was comforting, if not more than when Lana used to do it when Ema was young.

Not that Ema thought she was a dog; of course, it was just more comforting after a hard day of work. It was nice that Klavier kept that secret between them.

Sometimes, when there was a particularly nasty thunderstorm or because they felt like it, Ema liked to stay over with Klavier on his grand bed. Maybe it was because she always wanted a big bed – her and her sister could never afford one and the beds she always had were pretty small – but she enjoyed sleeping on it. However, reasons unbeknownst to her, Klavier liked to touch her face whenever she slept. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was slightly annoying only because she knew his touch. She knew every callus, every smooth part of his skin, and even his musky scent that somehow reached the end of his hand. Sometimes it would be annoying for her only because she knew he'd want her attention and she'd be trying to sleep but she didn't mind. She enjoyed his touches. It always cooled her down when she felt heated, which oddly enough was when she slept as well.

Even though Klavier didn't seem to like his hands very much, Ema made it a point to focus on them more. She loved his touches.

"Fraulien," Klavier said one morning after Ema woke up next to him, "why is it you like my callous hands so much? They're so rough. I don't understand why you want me to touch you so often with them."

Ema yawned. "It's because I love you," she blurted. She realized her mistake and covered her mouth as though she revealed an awful secret about herself. Klavier gave her a look, a look that was surprised, or even shocked. Then he smiled. He got closer to her and brought her close as he smiled brighter.

"Mit diesen Händen, ich werde dich für immer halten."

"Wait, what did you say?" Ema said as she felt extremely embarrassed.

Klavier chuckled and dove right in for a kiss.


End file.
